


Chocolate and Whipped Cream

by RandomRangerWhite



Series: It's the future and they're dumb and in love [4]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora loves her brat cat though, Also some like smut, Catra is a bratty cat, F/F, Fluff and Smut, It's the future and they're dumb and in love, Strap-Ons, Whipped Cream, idk how to tag, like a lot, lots of chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRangerWhite/pseuds/RandomRangerWhite
Summary: Catra is bitter and Adora is whipped.They're both also really sweet.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: It's the future and they're dumb and in love [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531982
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	Chocolate and Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is dumb, but so am I so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Have a late Valentines fic. Enjoy. Lmao.

"Catra seems mad..." Adora states plainly, placing down the warm mug of hot cocoa. The large mountain of whipped cream, with a large dollop already licked off, the creamy foam melting easily into the hot chocolatey liquid.

Bow and Glimmer looking back at their friend with raised eyebrows. Bow's hot cocoa with a swirl of whipped cream sprinkled with light chocolate shavings, a biscuit already half dipped into it. Glimmer's hot cocoa with a mountain of whipped cream overflowing her mug and an insane amount of rainbow and chocolate sprinkles coating around the melting goop.

"I spent like how long with her when we were trapped on Horde Prime's ship before, Adora. I know that Catra is absolutely mad." Glimmer replies sipping her sugary concoction. The other two unable to look at her general direction as Glimmer easily consume the frothy sweetness with a calm poker face. 

"I mean...like...angry..."

"She's always angry." Both Glimmer and Bow piping up in unison and Adora groans.

"But if you mean angry at you...then..." Bow continues softly, eating the biscuit before it gotten too soggy in his cocoa.

"Totally. She's pissed at you." Glimmer finishes abruptly, licking the rainbow sprinkled cream around her lips.

Adora scoffs loudly. "Uh? Me?! What did I do?!"

Bow and Glimmer look at each other before back at Adora. "You don't know?" Bow asks, taking a piece of sprinkle off Glimmer's cheek and flicking it back at her general direction. The girl groaning before flicking an unwrapped piece of chocolate in retaliation. The archer bending back just a bit and catching the chocolate treat into his mouth, arms thrown into the air. Both girls clapping at the successful stunt.

Adora shakes her head after that, her hand going playing with a small piece of wrapped chocolate, nail picking at the foil. "I really don't know what's wrong and it been bothering me this entire time."

Catra have been in some foul mood as of lately. Always running off and wanting to be alone, hissing whenever anyone came near her and asked her what was up her ass. (Lonnie had asked that and it had taken Bow and a whole squad of Brightmoon guards to subdue and separate the two scrappy fighters who somehow ended up destroying the entire courtyard.)

"Maybe she's just in heat. She gets that, right?" Glimmer plopping some more chocolate into her mug and stirring it with a chocolate drizzled biscuit stick.

"Glimmer! You can't just ask someone if they get in heat!"

"I mean I did tried asking her myself before and she just only shrugged at me."

"Glimmer!"

"Anyways thanks for all the chocolate, Adora." Glimmer devouring the treat easily before reaching for another piece of chocolatey goodness.

"It's no problem. There was no way I could eat it all by myself."

Several days ago there was some sort of celebration going on. The villages seem to always be celebrating one holiday after another.

Adora didn't understand exactly what the holiday meant. Only that she have received many chocolate confections as gifts and offerings. Some out of admiration. Some out of friendship. Some out of thanks. 

She felt bad because she didn't have any to gift back and regifting the chocolate she have received left a bitter taste in her mouth, or maybe that was all the dark chocolate she have consumed lately.

Adora had tried sharing some with Catra, but the girl only frown at the sight of all the chocolate before declining. Saying she wasn't too keen on eating that much sweet.

At first, Adora thought the idea of eating too much sweet was preposterous. But after almost three days of eating mostly chocolate she really hated to admit that Catra was right. Even though she knew the other girl would most definitely love to rub it in her face.

She also having been working out extra hard to burn the fat, but even then she was getting a bit more chubbier. She almost didn't want to finish her now lukewarm cocoa, even the whipped cream which she so much loved was starting to feel tooth-rottingly unappealing, the goopy sweetness melting into a now undesirable glop of sugar in the brown barely warm beverage.

Luckily Glimmer and Bow were, at first, enthusiastically enough volunteering to help Adora finish off the rest of the chocolate. The duo sadly already slowing down after the first few hours. The neverending pile of chocolate confectionery barely diminishing as they overestimated their zealous and love for chocolate.

Four boxes of chocolate truffles and biscuits devoured, several chocolate pieces melted as hot cocoa—even then there were...so...much chocolate. Someone has even gifted Adora a solid chocolate She-ra. The holy being left alone untouched at the very top of the small hill of chocolatey treats.

A knock on the door jolting the trio from their post chocolate-coma.

"Yes?" Glimmer calling out in reply.

"Hey, Glitter. Is Adora in here?"

Speak of the devil.

Catra opened the door, the scowl on her face deepening as she stood out at the doorway, eyes roaming about and narrowing upon seeing the pile of chocolates next to Adora. Wrappers and chocolate bits all scatters about the small table the trio were gathered around.

Her shoulder leaning against the doorframe almost casually, the only indication of her irritation is the constant flickering of her tail.

"Hey, Catra?"

The mismatched blue and yellow eyes staring straight at Adora before flickering over at all the chocolate again.

"So just enjoying all the chocolates from your devoted loving admirers, huh?"

Adora blinking at the sudden venom in the slightly hissed tone. "Uh...yeah. I still had a lot. Want some?"

Catra's face scrunching up in annoyance and she simply pushed off from the doorframe. "No thanks." Her eyes seem to narrow at Bow and the archer let out a squeak, the milk chocolate truffle heading halfway into his mouth slipping from his fingers and plopping onto the table. Her back turning away from the trio and she simply slunk away without another word.

Glimmer quickly poofing next to the opened door as soon as the feline was out of sight and shutting it close before giving Adora a completely wide-eyed bewildered look. Bow sitting next to Adora with a similar expression, fingers nervously tapping against each other. The blonde looking between both her friends with almost naive confusion. "See what I mean? She just been like that the entire time!"

"See it, Adora?! I think everyone, but YOU! Can see what's going on!" Glimmer pointing at Adora accusingly. Bow covering his face in absolute shame almost unable to bear looking at Adora any longer.

"What are you guys talking about?!"

Glimmer fishing out a large heart shaped wrapped box from the chocolate pile, taped on it was an opened card with large red writing that simply says

_**"I love you, She-ra. Please have my child."** _

Attached to the card was a picture of a cute small child.

"Adora...this chocolate is heart shaped."

"That is not what a heart looks like." Adora say with a serious expression and crossed arms.

Glimmer shaking her head wildly with an utter pained expression, pity for the two poor dumb lovers and the other poor dumb victims.

"Adora..." Bow sternly placing a hand on Adora's shoulder, the look of absolute disappointment that completely sunk Adora's own heart at the expression directed towards her.

What the heck did she do that was so wrong?!

The two sitting Adora back down with another opened box of chocolate as they explained the meaning of Valentine's.

...

Oh?

_Oh._

_...oh!_

"What kind of holiday is that?!"

Adora looking over at the remaining pile of chocolates by her side with shame now. How could she carelessly accept all of these proclamations of feelings without thinking it through.

"I have to return them all!" Adora shoveling the remaining piles before pausing and reaching for the wrappers too. "But...I already ate some of them?! How do I..." she trailed off, slowly putting her finger in her opened mouth. Glimmer tackling Adora stopping her from making an extremely unnecessary and gross mess in the Queen's room.

"Calm down, Adora! It's already been a few days anyways. No one is gonna take back half eaten chocolate!"

Bow nodding in agreement and unwrapping a small chocolate malt ball and popping it in his mouth. "Besides freaking out like that isn't going to magically make everything okay, Adora. What you need to do is talk to Catra."

Adora finally calming down and no longer struggling underneath Glimmer's hold, sighing in exasperation. "You're absolutely right, Bow." They both were. She was glad to have such great friends.

"You guys can have some more choco-"

"Nope!" The two answering together quickly as they have already had their complete fill of chocolate and enough of their own chocolate goodies to save for later. Adora looking back at the amount of chocolate left, which was still a lot.

Such great friends.

.

.

.

Adora stood outside her room. Still carrying several bags of the chocolatey treats. Part of her wishing she could just simply dump them somewhere, but her pride and kindness not allowing her to.

"Catra." She called out, hoping the person in question was listening. "Can you open the door? My hands are still full."

Silence. Then slight muffled shuffling and annoyed groan before...

"...open it yourself."

Adora let an annoyed huff of air through her nose as she struggled pushing the door open. Holding one of the bag in between her teeth, she finally maneuver herself in and closed the door shut with her foot. The bag dropping with a light thud on the floor and she looked over at Catra simply lounging on their full-sized bed, deep in thought.

"Hey, Adora..." Catra only murmurs lazily from her spot.

"We need to talk." Adora say watching as Catra seem to finally perk up at that, slowly lifting her head from her spot and giving the blonde her attention. 

"Talk about what?" There seem to have been a flash of panic in Catra's eyes for a split second.

Adora approaching tentatively. She had to play this carefully and smart.

"It's nothing bad. But are you alright?" Adora ask taking a seat on the edge of the bed, watching her lover roll over to the side to give her more room.

"Mmhn..." Catra only reply, her back turn towards Adora, tail lightly swaying to and from on the bed. Adora following the movement with her eyes.

"Are you angry at me?"

"Angry at yo-what?!" Catra bolting up from her spot looking at Adora with wide confused eyes.

That was not the reaction Adora was hoping. "Aren't you? Angry at me?"

"Angry? No! I-" Catra stumbling over her words, her mouth opening and closing several times. Adora watching her patiently as the feline let out an annoyed hiss before taking a deep breath.

"I'm...ugh...no, I'm not angry. At you. No." she finally says after calming down. "Sorry...it just that...I was...annoyed." Catra continues, looking at everything else besides directly at Adora's face, her gaze settling on the bags of chocolate.

The scowl on her face deepening. Adora frowning at the sight before slapping her palms on both side of Catra's cheeks, shocking the Magicat and also gaining her undivided attention now.

"Come on. Talk to me." Adora says softly. Her face leaning closer before pressing her forehead against Catra's. Blue eyes patiently staring into blue and yellow eyes.

Catra staring back momentarily before sighing, eyes slowly closing before blinking back open. "It's stupid really." Her hands going up to cover Adora's hands still squishing her cheeks. "Let go of my face first and I'll tell you."

"Tell me first and I'll let your face go." Adora says still not letting go, only looking at the unamused expression on Catra's face as she was sure on her word and still made no movements. Instead her face leaning close again and a small kiss pressing against Catra's nose, illiciting a surprised squeak from the brunette.

A smile forming on Adora's face when she sees Catra's eyes softening, the corner of the feline's lips twitching just a bit inbetween those smooshed cheeks. Eyes slowly becoming heavy-lidded as Adora rubbed soothing circles on Catra's cheeks with her thumbs.

"It's dumb, really. It just...remember a couple of days ago. With that whole festival..."

"You means...Valentine's...?" Adora's chest already thudding fast, the bandage already being yanked harshly off.

"Yeah. Valentine's..." Catra says in a small whisper, her finger tracing a pattern on the back of Adora's hand that was still cupping and stroking her cheeks.

"And like...well...Bow told me what the holiday was about and he even got me into doing something stupid...so stupid..." Catra trailing off muttering about how stupid she was. 

"Okay...so you and Bow?" 

Catra mumbled something under her breath, Adora leaning in closer trying to decipher what Catra just said. "What?"

"...colate...for...you..."

"What?" Adora asking again, watching as Catra's face seem to grow more embarrassed. 

"I made chocolate for you, okay?!" Catra finally blurting out clearly for Adora to hear.

"Chocolate...for me?" Adora blinking as she tried to add everything together.

Catra made her chocolate?

For Valentine's day?

Chocolate for Adora?

For Valentine's?!

"Aww...you're so sweet!"

"Ugh. Don't be gross!" Catra groans loudly, the smile on her face betraying her words. Her tail swaying gently behind her and Adora move closer to Catra. Her hands moving down to Catra's waist, pulling the brunette onto her lap.

"I can't believe you made chocolate...for me." Adora continued, the goofy grin only growing wider when Catra seem to tense up in her arms, squirming just a bit. "You must really really like me."

Catra rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself, dummy. You look like you were enjoying all those other chocolate." Another shove to Adora's shoulders as Catra try to push away from her.

"You were jealous?" Adora putting the pieces together as she finally figured out Catra's source of sour moodiness. The smile on her face so wide and smug, Catra absolutely hated (loved) it.

"Jealo-of course not!" The high-pitched squeak telling Adora otherwise. The feline's tail standing straight at the accusation and Catra was pulled closer—hiding her face in the blonde's shoulder she gave the flesh underneath a harsh bite. A satisfied huff when Adora jolts with a pained grunt.

"I just didn't want to give my chocolate to you with your face already stuffed with other peoples' chocolate..." Catra murmurs against Adora's neck, her lips ghosting over the light bruise.

"Oh." Adora finally realizing just how shamelessly she have been shoving chocolate in her mouth in front of Catra's face when the cat girl been trying to work up the courage to give Adora the chocolate she made herself.

Almost...every....day. 

Adora cringing extremely hard, the light throbbing bite on her neck especially well deserved.

"I am so sorry."

"You better be. I slaved over a hot stove listening to Crop top talk about kitchen safety only to watch you stuff your face with other peoples' chocolate."

"Okay, I'm big dummy and Catra is so beautifully strong-willed to put up with me." Adora's hands moving up and down, gently caressing Catra's sides. Adora pressing a kiss to Catra's temple.

"Damn right." A pleased hum as Catra shifts just a bit in Adora's lap, the soft caresses making her squirm lightly with pleasure. Her tail flickering behind and she starts nuzzling against Adora.

"So where is my chocolate?" Adora asks all giddy-like. Catra pulling back and looking at Adora with a surprised incredulous expression. "Really? You want it? Now?"

"Well, yeah. It's chocolate. That you made. For me." She may have been sick of eating so much chocolate. But something in her really wanted to eat Catra's chocolate. A dumb sense of determination. "Of course I want it now."

"Fiiiiiiiine..." Catra getting off of Adora's lap, the blonde making a slight noise of discomfort through pursed lips at the saddening lack of warmth in her arms.

Catra making a show to slowly crawl off the bed, her hips wiggling slightly knowing Adora was watching every move, every sway of her hips and tail as she reached over and rummaged through the drawers. Adora unable to help herself and giving that tantalizingly inviting ass a slap. A surprised squeak and a harsh glare directed at her.

"Don't make me give the chocolates to someone else like Sea Hawk or something."

"You don't even like him." Adora scoffs.

"I like his boots." Catra only replies back, tossing a small red bag back. Adora easily catching the pouch in her hand. She opened the bag and shook out three semi-small lumpy balls of chocolate.

"It's not perfect and you probably ate so much better chocolate anyways..." Catra grumbles, sitting across from Adora and looking at everywhere else besides her face.

Adora still looking at the small pieces of chocolates in her palm then she look back up at the fidgeting feline in front of her. "Wanna eat some of the chocolate...with me?"

Catra only sighing at that, finally looking up and nodding before reaching over to take a small chocolate piece—popping the treat into her mouth. "What's wrong, princess? Sick of eating so much chocolate already?"

"Well I have been eating chocolate for a few days straight."

"That's your stupid face's fault for accepting all those other chocolate." Catra says with a pout as she pressed a piece of chocolate against Adora's lips, the blonde parting her lips easily and allowing the chocolate ball to melt on her tongue. Her eyes closing as she tried to savor the chocolate made by her lover. Even after eating all those chocolate Adora wanted to take the time to savor the taste.

Catra leaning close and suddenly presses her lips against Adora's, tongue easily slipping past her lips and rubbing against her chocolate-covered tongue, claws tangled in her blonde hair. Adora's eyes widening in surprise, a shiver going down her spine and she let out a small muffled moan swallowed by Catra. 

The brunette easily taking control of the kiss, her tongue continue to stroke along Adora's, the melted chocolate mixing with their saliva. The taste mixed together sending Adora's brain into an euphoric overdrive. The sweetness of the chocolate exploding into something different, charged with something else that made Adora want more.

Catra pulling away, giving Adora's trembling lower lip a playful nip. "How was that?" Those burning mismatch eyes staring at Adora's face expectantly.

"Mm...I don't know." Adora reply in a daze, swallowing the sweet mixed fluids. "I need another taste." With that she pull Catra closer once again allowing their lips to slot against each other perfectly, their tongues once again dancing together. The taste of chocolate lingering on their tastebuds.

Catra groan against the kiss, allowing Adora to take the lead this time for a few moments before pulling away, a strange hunger in her dilated eyes. "Dammit. I really want to eat more chocolate now." She growls, licking her lips as her tail flicker behind her rapidly.

She haven't had much chance to actually partake in any of the sweets she so wanted to, instead opting to glare at those dreadful heaven/hell confectionery treats that constantly got in her way. Finally having an actual taste of it making her hunger for even more.

Adora chuckles, her body already twisting around and reaching for one of the bags on the floor near the bed. "Well I do have a lot of chocolate still here if you want."

Catra happily leaning against Adora with a purr as she watched the blonde grab a bag. "I guess I am fine with helping you eat all these losers' chocolate this time."

The blonde snorted, dumping the contents onto the bed—several different assortments of chocolate pieces piling onto each other.

A small white can clattering down causing the chocolate pile to scatter, surprising the both of them. The white can was picked up by Adora. It was one of the many whipped cream canisters that Glimmer have brought for the hot cocoa.

Adora having returned most of the whipped cream back to the kitchen, but it seem she have missed one can. Not wanting to go all the way back to the kitchen nor waste the container, a fun idea cross Adora's mind and she shook the can before squeezing a small dallop on her finger, bringing it to Catra's face.

The brunette only giving a slightly confused expression before leaning closer and taking Adora's finger inbetween her lips, rough tongue lavishing and licking up the cream. A soft hum and she allowed Adora to pull out the cleaned digit from her lips with a small pop.

Another shake and Adora squeezes one more dallop onto Catra's finger instead, taking the digit and bringing it into her own mouth, this time cleaning the cream off the feline's finger. The sweetness coating her tastebuds and she couldn't help but let out the guttural groan and she pulled Catra's finger out of her mouth.

"Here. Gimme." Catra reaching over the can, Adora chuckling as she held it just a little away from Catra's claws.

"How about a please first?" 

Catra rolled her eyes at that before smirking, looking up at Adora with pleading eyes.

" _Please! Give it to me_ , _Adora!_ " Catra rasps and Adora let the can slips from her fingers, her face flushing hard at the purposely breathless tone Catra took to teasing the blonde. The feline easily catching the forgotten can, before shoving the blonde down onto her back, straddling her legs.

Catra popping a milk chocolate piece into her mouth—making a show to moan incredibly loud, eyes rolling upwards, and shoulders melting in absolute bliss. Adora swallowing thickly at the sight, the sugary sweetness still coating her tongue.

"Wow...that one had little chocolate cream in the middle." Catra purred, a lick to her lips before leaning closer and giving Adora another slow sweet dizzying kiss. Her hand moving underneath Adora's shirt, fingers lightly grazing along Adora's clenching abdominal muscles. The blonde squirming underneath trying to bite back the noises that threatened to escape from the feather-light teasing touches.

"You're getting soft."

"Excuse me?!" Adora squeaking indignantly at the sudden jabbing observation. A pinch to her stomach making her yelp in surprise. 

"Must have been all that chocolate. Making you all squishy now." Catra giggle still squeezing and pinching at the slight flabs. Adora laughing and giggling along at the tickling sensation, her hips bucking about trying to push the feline off of her.

"Hey! I still been working out!"

"Not working enough though." Catra coo teasingly before grinding down against Adora, a cheeky smirk on her flushed face when she feels the blonde gasps and tensed up underneath her.

Her body leaning down once again until her lips just barely a centimeter from Adora's ear. She blew a breath of air, watching her love jolt in surprise with a low groan. Catra's claws slowly raising Adora's shirt up higher.

"I heard that vigorous sex can help burn off the calories a lot easier." A light nibble, her hand pressing down on the heated bare flesh, nails grazing along the twitching muscle underneath. Kneading into Adora's skin.

"Who told you that?" Adora gasps out, her face completely flushed as she feels her shirt riding higher, Catra also lifting the training bra underneath, revealing Adora's breasts.

The canister of whipped cream still in Catra's possession and she squeezed a small swirl just right above Adora's nipple, an audible gasp at the sudden chill. Another matching swirl on her other nipple. One more larger swirl just right in between her breasts. Catra pulling back to admire her handiwork, licking her lips as her eyes roamed Adora's chest hungrily. The shirt bunched up over Adora's breasts slightly obscuring her view of the feline.

Another hiss from the can as a cold line of cream was sprayed down to Adora's stomach.

"In one of the books at the library when I was making the chocolates with Crop top. They have a lot of other junk besides First Ones writings."

A lot of restricted books that Catra paid no heed to the sign that said "Authorized Personnel Only" when she casually strolled in to hide from Bow after one of their many failed attempts at learning about kitchen safety. _"Come on, Catra! Cat's paw when using the knife! You know! Nyah!"_

Back to the task at hand, Catra leaning down and lapping at the sugary frosting trail. Her eyes still burning with hunger—keeping eye-contact with Adora as her tongue moved, slowly pressing down until it made contact against the now sticky cream covered skin. 

She continued moving, following the trail up Adora's stomach. Adora gasping, her hands still in their iron grip on the sheets as she tried her best to remain still. 

Cleaning the sticky cream off the heated soft bare skin. Catra made sure to move as slowly as she could, watching every little twitch and groan as Adora held still underneath her. Her mouth moving over to Adora's right nipple, giving the melting sticky cream a blow of air. A guttural groan from the sweet sticky blonde below her, the light teasing laughter echoing in Adora's ears.

Catra moving over to the large melting swirl in the middle—Adora letting out a whimpering groan as her head fell back in slight disappointment, still allowing the brunette to clean the stickiness off her. One of her hand releasing it's grip from the bedsheets to tangle itself into Catra's hair. Nails scraping along the scalp earning a pleased purr from the action.

The feline finishing the cream before finally moving to cover the waiting stiffened nipple, sucking the rest of the cream that have already melted onto Adora's heated skin.

The feel of the rough tongue laving over that harden nipple, the slight scratchy sensation only intensifying the pleasure, not to mention the drop-dead gorgeous sight of Catra suckling the cream off her chest. Those fiery blue and honey eyes continue to burn through Adora's soul, the heat burning hotter and spreading through her body. Adora threw her head back with a loud groan, her hands gripping the sheets tightly as the feline continue to clean the cream off of her, fist clenching the sheets so tightly, the sounds of the fabric tearing in her grip. Her other hand pulling hard on Catra's scalp.

"I don't think you'll burn much calories just laying there." Catra's laughter over Adora's gasping pants, pulling away and licking her lips clean of the sweet cream.

"Says the fat cat just licking the cream off her lips." Adora barely gasps back out.

"I, at least, still have a slender body." Catra teased, her claws kneading at Adora's stomach. "Although there is some very nice pros to having you like this..."

Adora letting out a huff, her hands reaching over and gripping Catra's wrists to stop the kneading feline. "I think I have the perfect exercise tool I can use to help burn some calories."

Catra's eyes still blown out staring at Adora, her eyebrows rising and the smirk on her face growing wider in understanding. Her tail behind her flickering about in excitement at the thought of being able to use one of her favorite toys the two lovers have acquired.

"I'll get it." Catra chirps as she crawled back over to the edge of the bed next to the nightstand. Adora smiling, sitting up and quickly taking off her now sticky shirt and bra before moving onto her pants.

Catra rummaging through the bottom right lower drawers—her upper half leaning down off the bed, rump and tail purposely swaying teasingly just before Adora at this point.

The little tease.

The fact Catra was still fully clothed, teasing her like this while she was naked and sticky made Adora grin, already coming up with a devious plan.

"Got it!" Catra grunt as she pulls out the black double-sided harness strap-on. The large thick part of the strap-on in Catra's hand, barely able to fit in her grip. The feel and thickness in her literal paws already having Catra's mouth watering at the soon to be full and pleasurable sensations.

A surprise squeak as she was pulled back to reality when she feels Adora's hands on her waist, tugging her bottom half back, the noise turning into a guttural groan as her leggings was pulled down around her thighs and a hot velvety tongue running along her soaked slit. "Adorrrrrraaaaaa..." Catra's grip of the harness almost slipping as she was pulled back onto the bed, ass in the air and Adora behind vigorously eating her out.

The taste of Catra was so much more better and addicting than the taste of chocolate, Adora have come to realize as she push her face in closer trying to slurp up as much of the sweet essence. So much of it dripping down for her to taste.

The sound of her slurping and licking at Catra's dripping folds mixed with Catra's breathless overwhelmed moans filling the room. Catra's face pressing into the sheets as she raised her bottom up higher, grinding back frantically against Adora's willing mouth. The complete wanton desperation from the brunette making the blonde grin.

Catra always get so needy and clingy after not being near Adora for awhile. A trait that Adora couldn't help, but really enjoy it when the feline get like this. Luckily for Adora, Catra couldn't see or feel the smirk on her face, much too busy with her own face in the sheets and mewling with utter bliss.

Adora reaching over to the forgotten canister of whipped cream on their bed. Her tongue still doing it's heavenly work as she shook the can before aiming it right above the feline's rump.

A loud hiss, but it didn't feel like anything came out. Adora pulled away glancing at the dripping fizzled cream now dribbling down Catra's butt. She let out a slightly disappointed chuckle at the sight of the melted sticky liquid running down.

Catra apparently not feeling the sticky cream sprayed on her as she was too busy wriggling her hips with desperate mewls and cries. Begging for that hot tongue to caress and fill her insides once again.

"Mmr...Adora! _Please! Please! I need you!_ " Catra pleading helplessly, her eyes glazed as she continue moving her hips in hopes of enticing her lover back to working that heavenly magic. Adora chuckle, this time the helpless pleading, while still as exciting and heart thudding, was more sincere and Adora could never deny Catra when she asks so sweetly and desperately. 

"Okay, Catra. I can tell you're completely ready." Adora teases as her palm cup Catra's throbbing heated sex, rubbing at the dripping damp slit, Catra's hips shaking and stuttering along at the touch. The soft pleading mewls and purrs persisting as the fingertips teases her aching clit. "I still need to get ready though."

A wavering disappointed groan from the shivering feline as Adora pulled her hand back, palm completely drenched and Adora couldn't help herself but bring her palm to her face and licking the addicting wetness coating her hand. She would much rather taste this everyday than the chocolate she been eating instead.

Adora reaching over at the harness in Catra's limp grip. The feline still bent over with her bottom half in the air, tail now gently swaying as Catra panted trying to catch her breath. Adora allowing Catra to take a break as she slid the smaller end of the toy into her, a shuddering groan as the length easily slid into her wet folds.

The shivers going down her spine at the thought of pushing the larger end into Catra's trembling entrance making Adora bite her bottom lip as she attached the harness around her waist. The larger length wobbling just a bit, the tip slightly thicker and larger with a ribbed lining that drove Catra absolutely insane when Adora thrusts into her.

Her own inner walls already clenching around the smaller length in anticipation.

Catra couldn't wait any longer. She been denied of Adora for so long because of her dumb cowardice. The dumb holiday. The dumb chocolates.

Her body needing that warm rough touch that only Adora knew how to provide without hurting her too much. Catra's hand snaking down to her lower region and frantically rubbing at her clit, a sighing mewl at the small burst of pleasures. Her eyes burning over at Adora, still kneeling behind her with the harness now perfectly fastened around the blonde's waist.

Adora taking a deep breath. A sly smirk on her face and a glint in her eye. Before Catra could determine what that expression meant, she felt those strong warm hands grabbing her waist before lifting her high up. Her hand pulling away from her crotch and Catra let out a yelp as Adora flip their positions.

The blonde now kneeling over Catra, the brunette laying on her back allowing the other woman to pull off her leggings before moving her legs over Adora's shoulders, their flushed body pressed against each other. The feel of Catra's excitement as she continue mewling with unrestrained eagerness, grinding up against the length desperately, letting out small excited noises.

A hand to Catra's cheek, the heated catwoman purring and nuzzling into Adora's palm. Even with all the prickly brattiness Catra was just a sweet cuddly kitten.

"I love you." Adora says suddenly. Catra's eyes snapping wide at the declaration, blown out pupils staring back at Adora. Their breathless pants the only sound in the buzzing heated room now.

Catra closing her eyes momentarily and took a deep breath as her hand move to cover Adora's hand. She tilt her head and place a kiss on Adora's palm. Her lips quirking up into a cheeky grin, the fangs grazing Adora's skin. Those blue yellow mismatched eyes opening and gazing back up at Adora's steely blue eyes.

"I know."

Adora scoffed at the reply before lining the toy against Catra's entrance. "Brat." The tip teasing at the soaked opening, fleshly lower lips slowly opening and allowing the length to slide easily in.

Catra's tail curled around Adora's waist, the furry tip tickling at Adora's skin, a humming purr as she felt the slow stretch to her aching walls. Her insides fluttering around the slow intrusion. She didn't want to admit it, but she desperately been craving this for a while. Instead of admitting it, she gave that smoldering burning look, the smug fanged grin and she let out a breathless moan.

"That's why you love me."

The cheeky reply earning her a sudden thrust without warning, the burning stretch making her yowl. Adora gripping Catra's waist as she pulled the feline close to her with every hard thrust. Catra's toes curling just over Adora's shoulders as the blonde continue fucking her.

"Oh! Nngh! Ahn-doraaa..." Catra's hips squirming about as Adora tactfully continue hitting all of her sweet spots. Her inner walls clenching the thick length each reentry, the ribbed part rubbing against her insides with each push and pull. Adora watching every little squirm and breathless moans escaping from her lover, watching that flushed face writhe about in pleasure. She let out a groan, her own insides clenching in pleasure, the clit rubbing against the small nudge above the smaller length.

Everytime Adora pulled back, a shuddering groan accompanying along the slick noise. A wailing yowl when she thrusts back in. The pace slow and hard, allowing Adora to take her time and watch every little pleasured expression that pass through Catra's face.

She knew she wasn't going to last long herself with the building pleasure. The way Catra desperately mewling for more. Her hips crashing against Catra's, the soft furry legs rubbing against her shoulders. 

"Please...more! Give it to me! Mmmm!" Catra threw her head back, sinking into the sheets as Adora complied with a grunt and picked up the pace, driving Catra further deeper into the bed. The blonde giving the brunette occasional surprising hard slaps on her thighs and ass with each thrusts.

"Catra..." Adora grunted, looking at the panting feline with adoration, the flushed blissful expression as the feline was pushed further into the state of pleasure. So close. She could feel herself being pushed over the edge just from listening to Catra's desperate moans.

"Adora! Adora! So good! Ahn!" Catra continued gasping, her mind a whirlwind of pleasure and sensation. Her claws trembling, completely ripping and tearing their sheets. Her inner walls clenching the rubber cock tightly, her body reaching it's boiling point. "Mngg! Adora...love you...!"

The sudden declaration making Adora suck in a breath pushing forward and picking up the pace even more. She took the warm canister, pushing the tip into Catra's mouth and spilling the running sticky liquid onto her tongue.

Catra's vision going completely white, her body spasming from the overwhelming pleasure and the sudden sweetness of cream. Her body rocking against Adora frantically. Adora leaving hot sloppy kisses along Catra's ankle as her thrust continued on choppily, a loud groan escaping Adora's lips as her own orgasm shook herself to the very core, bringing her over the edge.

Both woman shaking and groaning, their bodies covered in sticky sweat and cream now. Adora finally pulling out, the wet slick sound of the toy slipping out along with Catra's lewd moan. The blonde collapsing beside her lover, the both of them gasping and moaning trying to catch their breath. Melted chocolate and wrappers scattered all around the bed.

"Mmn...that was...good." Catra purrs, her mind and body feeling like absolute jelly. The post-orgasm bliss making her eyes droop just a bit, her body curling up and cuddling to her closest and most favorite heat source.

Adora sigh contently as she feels that furry warmth cuddle up to her side. Her eyes glancing down over to where Catra still wore her extremely sticky shirt. Catra's little pouch with the last chocolate still laying a little besides her.

Without another word, Adora reach over and took hold of the pouch, popping the last small bit of chocolate into her mouth. Catra raising an eyebrow at that, wondering how this woman wasn't sick of chocolate yet.

"You can still eat more chocolate?"

The feline got her answer when Adora rolls back over to Catra, pinning the feline down on the bed and rolling her hips against Catra. The thick toy rubbing against Catra's sensitive shivering entrance. 

Adora leaning down, pressing her lips against Catra's, tongue slipping in as easily as the toy slipping back into those soaked folds, the delicious intrusion in both her upper and lower lips leaving Catra reeling from the dizzying pleasure. Adora pull back from the kiss just a bit against those panting gasping lips, the mewling purrs making her smile wider.

"I just have to be sure to burn off the calories." Adora grins before thrusting the toy all the way in one smooth motion.

A loud breathy moan as Catra's eyes rolled back, her hands reaching above her head to grip the torn sheets. Her aching walls already clenching tightly around the thick intrusion. Catra realized—as Adora began moving, her head sinking into the sheets and toes curling from the already increasing pleasure—she realized just what she was getting herself into the next few days until those chocolate were all gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I need to finish all my other writing projects.  
> Also me: Hngngngnhgnn fluffy choco smut pls.  
> Anyways thanks for reading this mess.  
> As always Kudos/Comments are appreciated!


End file.
